1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrochemical cells. More particularly, it relates to electrochemical cells having a light metal anode, a non-aqueous electrolyte of solvent and solute, and a stannous sulfide cathode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many high energy density battery systems which employ a light metal anode in combination with non-aqueous, organic electrolyte solution and a metal sulfide cathode.
A search revealed the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,601 issued to J. P. Gabano, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,603 issued to R. R. Stringham et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,723 issued to K. G. Wuttke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,669 issued to J. J. Auborn and U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,818 issued to B. A. Askew et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,601 discloses a non-aqueous battery having an anode of an alkali earth metal and a cathode which is a halide or sulfide. The cathode materials disclosed are cupric chloride and cupric sulfide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,603 discloses an alkaline metal/sulfur battery having a cathodic current collector coated with molybdenum disulfide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,723 discloses an improvement in a button type galvanic cell. The galvanic cells disclosed can employ a wide variety of anode, cathode and electrolyte materials. The anodes disclosed are light metals. The cathode materials disclosed are carbon fluoride and the oxides, fluorides, sulfides, phosphates and chromates of metals such as iron, copper, nickel, silver, vanadium and tungsten.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,669 discloses an electrochemical cell having an oxidizable active material anode, material, a solid metallic cathode current collector, and an electrolytic solution of solvent and solute between the anode and the cathode current collector. The cathode is a solid non-consumable electrically conducting, inert current collector upon the surface of which the inorganic solute is electrochemically reduced. Listed among the many current collector materials is the element tin. The current collector does not take part in the electrochemical reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,818 discloses a high temperature lithium-metal sulfide secondary battery. Iron sulfide is the only sulfide disclosed.